User talk:Andrewrox
__TOC__ Episodes Andrewwrox, I will be glad to be of assistance. On a related topic I should like your opinion on a matter relatting to the style and substance of the infoboxes used for the episodes. If you look at the the pages for Truth or Consequences (episode) and Reunion (episode) you will notice differing forms of infoboxes. I should like your opinions on each of these styles. NJZimmermann 04:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *''Addendum'' Andrewrox, I would suggest also visiting the NCIS: Los Angeles Database because, I think your skills would prove quite useful and helpful in lauching the new wiki.NJZimmermann 04:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Duplicate * Image deleted- thanks for letting me know- and keep up the good work around here :) 06:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ** Main page idea looks great- sorry I don't have a lot of time at the moment to have a close look at it, but I think we'll definitely have a look at implementing some of your ideas on the main page sometime soon :) Also- I hope you don't mind- I changed Category:Image/User to Category:User images, just because it's easier to read, but if you want it changed back let me know and we'll sort something out. 08:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Images Nighthawk Lader, deleted the images discussed previously. NJZimmermann 08:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Theme Andrewrox, I have some experience with coding as a result of my work as a legal clerk. I must say that your efforts and the resulting products are quite impressive. Nighthawk and I will discuss the offer you have profferedon the matter of the theme/ Now on a separate matter related to the season pages. We are considering converting the bulleted lists of episodes into a tabular format consisting of five columns. #Title #Airdate #Writer #Director #A column for notes, the column could be used to indicate when an actor is credited in the cast but does not appear in an episode or to mark the final appearance of a character. NJZimmermann 08:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Andrewrox, I created an example using NCIS: LA, I placed the example in my sandbox My sandbox. NJZimmermann 21:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Theme! * Hi Andrewrox, sorry I haven't replied to your post about the new theme, I haven't been able to be active on wikis lately but hopefully I'll be back for a while. I'll have a good look at the theme and see what NJZimmermann thinks and get back to you on it. At a glance though, it looks great :) 07:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ** Theme has hopefully now been implemented 07:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *** I'm all for having this new infobox, but I reverted this because we don't need to replace them episode by episode, and if we delete the old one, we'll have redlinks everywhere. And there hasn't been any consensus at all about implementing the new template- you've just said that the new one looks better and started implementing it (sorry if that sounds offensive or anything, it's not intended that way, not sure how else to word it :D). I suggest we all go over this template in a forum, go through and see if we can make any improvements or if any fields need to be added/removed, then replace the template Template:Episode Infobox with the code from Template:Infobox episode if it's decided to use the new template, and the template will be updated automatically on all articles. 08:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Episode Lists *Andrewrox, I have considered the points you raised. and while, I agree on the need for the episode numbers. It seems to me that including the season number could be construed as redundant since the season numbers are clearly displayed in the titles above the various tables. Having said that I have inserted the season number despite the redundancy. However, I reserve the right to remove them should they create unnecessary confusion among users. NJZimmermann 05:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Absence Yeah I have not contributed for a few months. Sorry, I am busy. But do not worry, I have the Season 5 DVD. This means I can analyse the episodes, and bring heaps of high quality images to the site. --Andrewrox 02:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Glad to be of service :) That's what i do ... i do have a couple of questions though. Are you color-coding your season navigators ? if so, what colors did you have in mind and i can make that happen. If not, then i think the color-scheme used for season 1 (and which i reused for the ones i created is the easiest one on the eye, season 2 being the worst). I also would like to spiff up the main NCIS (series) page ... to be honest, it doesn't look very nice. The information is good, but the page layout could use some improvement. Would you like me to tackle that ? cheers for now! — Game widow 15:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC)